ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Scimitar class
|image2 = Shamshir class.png|caption2 = A vessel of the Shamshir-subclass|designation = Scimitar-class Iirhhaedh'rrhiet Vrelnek|armaments = 52 disruptor beam banks 27 torpedo launchers|defenses = Regenerative deflector shields Advanced cloaking device|auxiliary_craft = 6 shuttlecraft 40 fighters}}The Scimitar-class (Rihan: Iirhhaedh'rrhiet Vrelnek) was a type of Romulan warbird developed in the late 24th century. The prototype vessel of the class was destroyed in 2379, although vessels of the class would see action in the latter part of the 24th century and into the 25th century. History The Scimitar-class was the culmination of a Romulan development program to create a powerful new class to utilise against the Dominion. The design included a revolutionary thalaron radiation core, developed by the Tal Shiar, making it a deadly vessel. Only one vessel of the class was completed as the necessity for such a super-weapon disappeared following the end of the Dominion War. That vessel, the Scimitar, was under the control of Shinzon of Remus, and he used it to destroy the remaining unfinished Scimitar-class vessels to ensure that no one could oppose him. The Scimitar herself was later destroyed when Lieutenant Commander Data of the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise-E] fired a phaser into the vessel's thalaron core to prevent the weapon from being used to kill his shipmates. By the 2400s, Scimitar-class vessels were in use as a dreadnought by both the Romulan Star Empire and some groups of Reman rebels, the latter including the Reman Resistance under Obisek. These Remans also developed two variants, designated the Falchion and Tulwar. A year later, the Romulan Republic launched a new line of Scimitar-derived ships, with a distinctly Romulan appearance. The Shamshir subclass applied Romulan Republic design principles and technologies to the original design. Technical information Scimitar-class warbirds were huge, but even for their size, they had an unusually high amount of weaponry: 52 disruptor banks and 27 photon torpedo tubes. In addition, the class featured a large shuttle bay that could hold in excess of 40 Scorpion-class fighters. The class was also fitted with an advanced cloaking device, which was undetectable by any previously known means and could be operated while the warbird maintained full shields and fired weapons. However, the most notable feature of the class was the thalaron core. Scimitar-class vessels were able to create a thalaron discharge that could wipe out all organic tissue on a target ranging from a starship to a planet. To fire the weapon, the ship moved panels on its wings into a firing position; this took several minutes, during which the thalaron radiation was gathered from the core. Variants and subclasses By the 25th century, Reman engineers had developed two variants of the Scimitar. Eventually, Romulan Republic engineers updated the design and developed a subclass and two variants. Falchion (Sienov) The Falchion variant (Iirhhaedh'rrhiet Sienov) had a more steadfast focus in order to be more versatile than the original Scimitar-class or the Tulwar variant. A set of secondary shields also provided greater defense for the vessels. The Falchion variant appeared very similar to the Scimitar-''class, but it had a more distinctive deflector array on the top of the nose, and large green bussard collectors on the warp nacelles. ''Tulwar (Kaleh) Developed by Reman engineers, the Tulwar variant (Iirhhaedh'rrhiet Kaleh) had a higher emphasis on science than the original Scimitar and Falchion variant, but retained much of its offensive potency. This was partially due to the Singularity Distributor Unit, which allowed the warbird to maintain full shields when entering cloak. The most distinctive feature on the Tulwar variant was that the pylons, wing tips, and warp nacelle covers all had open gaps within them, giving the starship a more lightweight appearance. Shamshir (Shianev) The Shamshir subclass (Iirhhaedh'rrhiet Shianev) was developed to bring the original Scimitar design into the 25th century. Flambard (Kalen) Khopesh (Kveinn) Ships commissioned * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/I.R.W._Falcata IRW Falcata] * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/IRW_Jambiya IRW Jambiya] * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/IRW_Khopesh IRW Khopesh] * IRW Kilij * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/IRW_Leahval IRW Leahval], flagship of Empress Sela of the Romulan Star Empire * , Tulwar prototype and flagship of the Romulan Republic * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Scimitar Scimitar], class protoype * IRW Shamshir * IRW Sodain'sienov * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/IRW_Valdore_(Scimitar_class) IRW Valdore] * , Falchion prototype Gallery Appendices Connections External Links References Category:Romulan Star Empire starship classes Category:Romulan Republic starship classes Category:Warbirds Category:Warbird classes Category:Scimitar class starships Category:Falchion class starships Category:Flambard class starships Category:Khopesh class starships Category:Shamshir class starships Category:Starship classes